


moving day

by neo_hoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Semi-Public Sex, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_hoe/pseuds/neo_hoe
Summary: when jungwoo and yuta finally move into their new apartment, you'd think they'd relax, maybe celebrate with a drink. well, they celebrated, in their own way.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	moving day

yuta and jungwoo were finally moving into their new apartment but jungwoo woke up that morning with a big, ahem, problem. he tried to ignore it but the fact that the car ride to the apartment was rather bumpy didn’t help. he planned on fixing his problem in the bathroom after they finished packing, but he couldn’t help himself.

he stared at yuta carrying the boxes in. the veins on his hands were popping out. how pretty they would look wrapped around his waist as yuta pounded into him. jungwoo gulped, fuck he was getting turned on. “woo, help me with the couch.” yuta’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

while they assembled the couch and opened most of the boxes, jungwoo’s dick kept distracting him. at this point it was painfully hard, he needed yuta now. jungwoo walked over to yuta, he was still busy opening a stack of boxes. he wrapped his arms around yuta, hoping to get his attention but his mind was elsewhere. jungwoo was getting desperate. 

he got closer, placing soft kisses down yuta’s neck. a gasp escaped yuta’s lips. “what are you doing?” jungwoo ignored him, making hickeys on his skin. “are you needy, pup?” yuta asked, jungwoo could hear him smirking. “please yuta, i need you,” jungwoo mumbled. “what was that?” yuta teased, turning around to get a better look at his face. “please, daddy,” his voice trembling.

with a smile, yuta leaned forward and kissed him, swiping his tongue over his lip. jungwoo gasped, yuta taking the opportunity to slip in his tongue. he wrapped his arms around jungwoo’s waist and carried him over to the couch, not breaking the kiss. yuta pulled away to take a breath, both of their lips red and swollen. “strip.” jungwoo nodded, taking off his hoodie. 

before he could unbutton his jeans, yuta stopped him. “no, keep them on,” he said before kissing him again. it was rougher this time, yuta biting jungwoo’s lower lip. jungwoo let out a moan, yuta didn’t give him any time to breathe and forced his tongue in. yuta pulled away and left a trail of bright purple hickeys from jungwoo’s jawline down to his stomach. “don’t even try covering these up, i want everyone to know you belong to me.” “yes daddy.” jungwoo whimpered. 

his hands roamed jungwoo’s body, palming him through his jeans. jungwoo bit his lip trying to stay quiet. yuta played with the hem of his jeans, almost unbuttoning them. “tell me, what do you want me to do to you pup?” “do whatever you want with me, daddy.” he said, knowing that it would rile him up. yuta grinned, thinking of all the ways he could ruin him. “what a submissive puppy for daddy,” he chuckled before unbuttoning jungwoo’s jeans.

his dick springed up, his tip starting to leak. yuta wrapped his hand around it and pumped it slowly. jungwoo clasped a hand over his mouth, trying not to be loud. 

yuta rubbed jungwoo’s tip with his palm, spreading his pre-cum all over his dick. he kitten licked the tip and pulled away before jungwoo could enjoy it. annoyed, jungwoo rutted into yuta’s hand to find any sort of release. yuta pulled away his hand with a disappointed look on his face. 

“if you want to come so bad, i’ll make you come so much you’ll beg me to stop.” yuta growled. before jungwoo could say anything, yuta pumped his dick faster, using his spit as lube. jungwoo couldn’t hold in his moans and he ignored the fact that the neighbors could hear them. 

yuta stuck two fingers into jungwoo, his other hand still working on his dick. jungwoo’s head was spinning, the pleasure overwhelming him. “i’m gonna come,” he groaned. jungwoo thrusted into yuta’s hand, feeling his stomach knot before coming all over his thighs. 

before jungwoo could take a breath, yuta got up from the couch and unbuckled his belt. “on your knees, pup.” jungwoo stood up and dropped to his knees, still trembling from coming so much. he pulled down yuta’s black pants, and wasted no time, taking the tip into his mouth. 

“fuck, just like that,” yuta moaned, throwing his head back. jungwoo whined in compliance, bobbing his head up and down yuta’s cock while his hand played with his balls. yuta tangled his fingers in jungwoo’s hair, thrusting into his mouth. jungwoo’s eyes started to water as the tip hit the back of his throat, fucking his throat raw. “what a good puppy, sucking me off so well.” yuta muttered through heavy breaths. soon enough, his cock shot hot strings of cum inside jungwoo’s mouth, jungwoo swallowing all it.

yuta grabbed jungwoo’s waist and bent him over the couch face down. his hands trailed down jungwoo’s stomach, rubbing his hands on his thighs. his hands went further down, making jungwoo gulp in anticipation. yuta’s hand got close to the base of his cock, only to ghost over his dick. 

jungwoo cursed, yuta was such a tease. yuta roughly pushed two fingers into jungwoo’s hole. jungwoo moaned at the sudden pleasure, his hands gripping onto the leather arm of the couch.

yuta curled his fingers in all the right places, making jungwoo a moaning mess. he thrusted into his hole faster, every stroke bringing jungwoo closer to his high. “how much do you want my cock, puppy?” yuta whispered, nipping his ear. 

jungwoo whimpered, clenching around yuta’s fingers. “p-please fuck me, daddy.” he muttered under his breath. yuta scoffed in amusement, adding a third finger. 

his stomach twisting, jungwoo came again. not giving him time to ride out his high, yuta rammed his cock into jungwoo’s dripping hole. he groaned, pulling jungwoo back to his chest and holding onto his stomach. yuta started placing red love marks down jungwoos neck. jungwoo felt like he was going crazy, every thrust hitting all the right places. 

jungwoo came twice already so he bit his lip and tried to last longer, a bright red blush spread across his face. 

embarrassingly, he came even faster than he expected, cum squirting all over his thighs. with a little grunt, yuta pulled out with a pop. he turned jungwoo around to face him and chuckled

"shit, you’re so pretty all fucked out like this.” he muttered, jungwoo whining in embarrassment. 

suddenly yuta had an idea. “stand against the balcony door.” jungwoo’s eyes widened in shock. “w-while i’m like...this?” he stuttered. yuta bit his lip and nodded. with a gulp, jungwoo turned around and stood against the glass balcony door. 

they were on the fifth floor so there was a small chance of anyone noticing what they were doing. but it was a risk nonetheless. though he hated to admit it, the idea of getting caught turned him on even more. 

yuta slipped into jungwoo’s hole again, his hands against the walls, trapping jungwoo between him and the glass door. looking down on the passing crowds zooming past them, jungwoo clenched around yuta’s cock. 

yuta swore under his breath, jungwoos hole tightening. he started thrusting into him, more cusses leaving his lips. he sped up, pounding into him roughly. he pulled jungwoo into his chest, jungwoo whimpering at how yuta’s length slipped into him deeper.

“such a slutty puppy, you like it when daddy shows you off?” he whispered into jungwoo’s ear. jungwoo clenched around him again, nodding. yuta’s other hand trailed up jungwoos jaw, up to his lips, pushing his thumb into jungwoo’ mouth. 

jungwoo moaned, needily sucking and licking yuta’s thumb. yuta’s thrusts got faster and sloppier, he was getting close.

finally, his cock twitched and filled jungwoo with his cum. feeling yuta’s warmth inside him, jungwoo came for the last time. yuta pulled out and cum dripped from jungwoos entrance onto the apartment floor. 

“we should try public sex next time.” yuta said with a smile, placing a soft kiss on jungwoos lips.

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that i wrote this at 1 am- tHIS IS FILTHY- ANYGAYS HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT DONT FORGET TO DROP KUDOS AND COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS BYE
> 
> (and drop some requests too-)


End file.
